Talk:M-90 Indra
Description The description for this weapon is incorrect. It's actually a fully automatic sniper rifle. I'd change it myself but I don't have access to the in-game description. - LobsterMobster 16:28, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :If it isn't the description from the game, then it will be changed, otherwise, that is what it is. We will take the descriptions from the game over other things as that is the standard. Lancer1289 17:03, March 7, 2012 (UTC) ::I've edited the description to match the one in-game. For some reason Alienware was using the wrong description (which is a shame, because a lightning sniper rifle sounds pretty awesome). - LobsterMobster 22:19, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :::It probably wasn't wrong per se, just one they came up with or were given. Lancer1289 22:28, March 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::It actually looked a lot like the description for the Arc Pistol. -LobsterMobster 13:50, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::"Reverse-engineered from the Cerberus Arc Projector, the Indra is a prototype sniper-rifle that fires a path of ionized air, then electrifies targets with a lightning bolt of electricity. By first piercing a target with a high-powered shot, the Indra weakens kinetic shields and maximizes damage to electrical systems." With the exception of the word "Indra," this is the Arc Pistol description. I don't think it belongs here, especially because that's NOT how the Indra actually works in-game and it's not how it's described in-game. I don't think an error on an Alienware page should trump the actual information in the product. - LobsterMobster 18:10, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Acquisition? Why is it that there's no information on how to acquire this weapon on the page? Is it because the info didn't come out yet? GodzillaMaster 19:02, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :When you register your Indra code, it's added as soon as you start Priority: Mars. 19:04, March 11, 2012 (UTC) The Indra may also be obtained for the 360 using Gibbed's Save Editor. SolomonGunn 19:18, April 4, 2012 (UTC) does anyone know if this is coming to PS3? I've always dreamed of getting a fully automatic snipe rifle in mass effect (its ma style :D) also, can you use it in multiplayer? Added to play notes. Screenshot of its stats fourth coming soon. This weapon is also available for use in MP. I just unlocked it via a Premium Spectre Pack. Also, it is an Ultra-Rare (Black). Hefe 16:41, May 3, 2012 (UTC) I also got this weapon MP from Premium Specter Pack @ N7 Black rare on PS3, I also updated Wiki for MP availability. - Gollatron (update -- yes, PS3 available) I just got it, it's n7 rarity meaning ultra rare. Got it from a Premium Spectre Pack. -- 03:29, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Possible 'Player Note' Error First time interacting with a wiki, so sorry if I screw something up, but in the 'Player Notes Section' it lists that the Indra can be modded with a Stability Module. As far as I recall, Sniper Rifles don't have access to Stability mods, only Assault Rifles do. Thoughts? --NydusTemplar 07:59, May 8, 2012 (UTC) quite true - they canniot have a weapon modification, but they benefit alot from the armor upgrade (also called Stability Module) that was released with researgence Ah, that would explain what I was missing. Maybe should change it to read 'Adding a consumable Stabilization Module allows for greater control of those shots when targeting the heads of larger targets, such as Geth Primes.' Avoids confusion, and stating the effect of the module is redundant with stating its purpose. Though that could be just nit picking on my part. Or just get a wiki page worked up for the consumable items and turn it into a link. Either way. -NydusTemplar 05:25, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Using Ingame I'm on a playthrough with this as my Sniper, and went through several missions back-to-back with it as my sole weapon. Between a the spare thermal clip, and the thermal scope, and using any ammo power that increases capacity... along with the N7 Defender Armor, I have a, what, 440 reserve? (The page gives 180 reserve, so more than twice!) Can quickly take out Cerberus Squads, and usually find more thermal clips before even hitting half of reserve.- AlexMcpherson (talk) 17:54, June 15, 2014 (UTC) :: Try it on NG+ upgraded to level X with a level V Spare Thermal Clip and the spare ammo perk from an ammo power. 520 shots before you have to start looking for more clips. That'll last most missions. M0RGION (talk) 22:15, November 10, 2014 (UTC)